


Late Night Adventure

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hot Weather, Nature, Nature Loving Character, Noodle Incidents, Oblivious Character, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Smut, and with everything else too, nature appreciation, the treasure island soldiers are 100 percent done with their jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: A girl who ends up washing up on a certain island finds an opportunity to have an unexpected adventure.
Relationships: Mozu (Dr. STONE)/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Late Night Adventure

Treasure Island was the sort of place many outsiders thought to be quite unusual. It was true that the habits and customs of the people of the island were rather...unorthodox. 

She had dealt with worse, though. This was nothing that would faze her. She knew as much when, after her parents died and she got washed up on a mysterious island after trying to sail a canoe in a storm, nothing in her surroundings looked, felt, or smelled familiar. This was a strange place, and she would know. Being rather strange herself, she was something of an expert on the subject. 

Though part of her wished otherwise, she didn't have much time to observe the strange but beautiful surroundings of the mysterious island she has washed up on. A shame, but perhaps there might be time for that later. 

"What's that?" a soldier, a tall man holding a spear in one hand an a shield in the other, yelled out. 

"It looks like a girl!" another soldier, who looked much like the first one, answered. 

"Hey, who are you people? And where am I?" the girl asked as they climbed down the hill on the shores of the beach to investigate who had just washed up on their island. 

"What should we do?" the first man asked the second man as several more men climbed down the hill after them. 

"We'll take her to the capitol, the master will probably find her something she can do." 

The girl hardly had time to speak when the men approached her. They didn't look bloodthirsty, in fact, some of them just looked like they wanted to go home, but she had to fight off her impulse to instinctively grab her pocket knife. It wouldn't do to have them think she was threatening them. If they truly meant no harm, she would only be putting herself in danger if she made to attack them. And besides, she knew there were too many of them for her to fight against all at once. 

"It's nothing personal." One of the soldiers told her as he picked her up, "It's just our job. All newcomers have to visit the master." 

What the-the man's vague answer left her with more questions than she had before, but she knew it was useless to fight back, and the men themselves seemed to hold no resentment or animosity towards her, so she decided to wait and see what this strange new place held in store for her. 

____

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" One of the soldiers said after they took her to the place called the capitol. It wasn't anything more than a giant tree, but standing at the very bottom of the tree, she felt smaller than ever. It was really quite a big tree, bigger than any she had remembered seeing before, dotted with bridges and walkways and tree-houses, some of them lit up with tiny lights, reminding her of fireflies. "The master's really not here?" 

"Uh, yeah, seems so." Another soldier, one who had just climbed down from a winding walkway, replied. "He's been gone for several days, actually." 

"Man, that's weird. Really, really weird." The first guy scratched his head, as if pondering some mysterious secret that he struggled to unlock. "Uh, so wait, what the hell do we do now?" 

"I don't know, and I don't really care, I'm gonna go take a leak." a third guy said, wandering off. 

"Cool, whatever dude, you're no help at all." the first guy grumbled. "Ah, shit, what time is it?" 

"Like half past dusk, I think." some other guy answered him. 

"Aw, shit, I'm late-I told my wife I'd be home by sunset-argh, what a pain!" 

The girl had no idea what to make of her surroundings or the strange people that inhabited them. She kind of wished she could find someplace to sleep. But she was also kind of bored, and had no idea how to remedy that particular problem. 

"Well, what about minister Ibara? You know he's always looking for new girls to add to the master's harem, though supposedly he keeps most of them for himself." 

The girl recoiled in disgust thinking about the implications of that statement. Meeting a hot guy might be fun, but the disgusted tone in which the soldier spoke of the minister left her with a bad taste in her mouth and the idea of being stuck in the harem of some random guy she didn't even know was ten billion percent unsettling. 

"Dude, we don't even know how old she is. And that old geezer's got enough girls as it is-" 

She wondered what to do when another soldier slapped his hand over the other one's mouth. "Shh, he'll hear us if he's around." 

She wasn't tied down or stripped of her clothes, so she could have run off had the soldiers not been around. But there they were, milling around in no particular way, all pondering what to do with her. It was only when some bonehead with a strange headdress bounded into the picture, red-faced and stumbling drunk, that the men stopped talking about her like she wasn't even there. 

"Hey guys, guess what?" 

"Oh, hell, what's Ooarashi doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be on guard duty?" 

"Well, that's, uh-" a stocky man of medium height and a short bob cut hair style with blunt bangs cut straight across, mumbled as the one they called Ooarashi passed out like a tree falling in the forest, face-planting on the ground in one single motion, " yeah, probably not a good thing." 

"Aw, hell, someone better get the medics." 

With the attention off her, the girl slipped out of the way, ducking into the woods. No way was she gonna hang around this long waiting for them to decide God knows what kind of horrible (or even just boring) fate for her. Not that they really seemed to care, which was perhaps even worse, as their master and this minister Ibara they spoke of seemed like thoroughly unpleasant people, especially the minister. 

The forest was so huge, deceptively so for what appeared to be a rather small island at first. It was beautiful, though, with tall trees, bright, blooming flowers, spotted lizards and speckled toads and slithering snakes and sweetly chirping birds and so many kinds of vines and bushes that she could hardly guess the names of them all. The air was warm but the soft, gentle breeze felt like heaven on her skin, the salty yet sweet scent of the ocean spray and the pure, glittering sand of the beach still noticeable even in the forest. She was no so very far away from the shore yet and not so very far in the forest yet, but she didn't know any better, thinking the island she was on was nothing short of magical, even if its people left something to be desired. 

It's all so beautiful-too busy being distracted by her almost unreal surroundings, the girl hardly noticed the tall, handsome man perched in the one of the nearby trees or that she had voiced her thoughts out loud. To her credit, he had only just made himself comfortable there a moment or two before she had arrived. 

"The island isn't the only beautiful thing here." 

Huh-she looked up to find a strong-looking man with dark hair tied into some sort of ponytail and strange markings above his eyebrows several feet above her, his eyes glued to her like a starving man who had just found food. She looked around-what else was there to look at? She had no idea. What a strange man. 

"What do you mean?" 

The man wore a devious smirk on his face, his bright eyes showing the mischievous, playful side of his personality. "What do you think? There's no one else here but us, sweetheart." 

She had never laid eyes on someone quite like him before. She wondered how long he had been there. The nickname he chose for her made her heart jump a little, skipping a beat or two, although she didn't understand why yet. "How long have you been here?" 

Watching as he leapt down from his spot in the tree, she gave him a quick glance over, noting that he was quite fit and muscular, with well-defined biceps and very visible abs. Huh, that's different-she was too busy trying to figure out what the hell the belt tied around the clothing covering his lower half was made of to notice how close he had gotten to her.

"Not too long." he grabbed her chin, holding it in his hand as he turned her head side to side-not harshly enough to hurt, but it felt weird anyways. "Just passing through. Can't say I've seen you around before." her face felt warmer than she could attribute to the weather on the semi-tropical island but she wasn't yet perceptive enough to understand why. "I definitely would have remembered seeing a cute thing like you before." 

The look in his eyes suggested a roguish, undisciplined sort of personality, reminding her a bit of herself, though he was a good deal more bold and forward than anyone else she had ever met. "Well, that's because I just washed up on shore a few hours ago." she saw no reason to lie to him-at any rate, he didn't seem like he cared about following orders or rules and he definitely didn't seem like the type to snitch. "I wish I could say I remember how I got here but all I remember is getting caught in a storm and then the next thing I knew, I was lying on a beach with the oar of my canoe snapped in two, and my canoe was in rough shape too. It's gonna be a bitch to fix that if I ever find it again." 

Shy, bashful girls were cute, but Mozu always had a special thing for ones that were more blunt and straightforward. He decided he like this girl, whoever she was. 

"Hm, so you washed up near the Island Bay." he didn't seem like he cared much about that, so she wasn't surprised when he abruptly changed the subject."Seems like maybe tonight will be interesting after all." He had let go of her face, but the look in his eyes remained the same. 

She wasn't sure how she felt about that or how she was supposed to feel about it. She had never been sure about how she was supposed to feel about a lot of things. She never fit in with other people, sometimes she said too much and other times she had no idea how to approach people and chose instead to keep to herself. She could tell by looking at the strong, powerful-looking man in front of her that he never had that problem. 

"Well, if you find somebody interesting, then I guess it might be." 

Mozu didn't bother to hold back a chuckle. He was going to have quite a lot of fun with her, he could just tell. "You're a witty one, aren't you?" His gaze was firmly fixed on her body but she didn't concern herself about that, she was comfortable in her clothes and they didn't show anything she didn't want to show. "Why don't you come back with me and we'll spend the night together?" 

She should have guessed-the look in his eyes was pretty obvious, after all. He wasn't hard to look at himself. Tall and strong, with a handsome face and a well built body rippling with just the right amount of muscles in all the right places. She had always been a bit slow on the uptake concerning theses sorts of things. Perhaps that was why she had never really had much experience with this sort of thing. 

He took another step closer towards her, closing the gap of space in between them, resting a hand on her waist. "I've got a hut all to myself but if you'd rather, we can just do it right here out in the forest-I know all the best places to hide from prying eyes. 

What a hell of a day it had been-first she washed up on some strange island, got carried off by some strange men, and now she was all alone in the forest with a strange and handsome stranger. She supposed it made sense in some weird, warped sort of way. Being strange herself, she often attracted strange things, and people. Perhaps taking advantage of that at the moment would prove helpful. It was mostly her hormones talking, but in some bizarre, twisted sort of way, her logic had justified itself regardless. 

"You sure move fast, don't you?" it was a little unusual in light of her past experiences but it didn't bother her. "I don't even know who you are, though." 

"You can call me Mozu." His hand snaked towards the small of her back, pressing against it to bring them even closer together. "And it's true I don't know who you are, but I have a feeling I'll enjoy finding out." 

She liked his boldness, blunt and straight to the point, and he had a blithe, devil-may-care sort of personality that sent a little spark up her spine. "I'm flattered you think so." she replied. "I'm _____, by the way. Or ____, for short. 

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." The look in his eyes really did have some sort of effect on her, and she found it rather exciting. "So how about we get to know each other better, I have a feeling it'll be quite an adventure. 

"Sounds like a plan. As long as you're sure no one will bother us, feel free to lead the way." 

The two of them made their way to the most private and out of the way spot on the island, somewhere where Mozu was sure nobody would find them. In a little abandoned hut, really just a bunch of sticks shoved in the ground in a circular shape with a roof made of thatched straw, with only a single door and a single window covered by a single piece of cloth, Mozu closed the doore behind them after they both got in. 

"Go on and take your clothes off." he told her. "I'll get something to make us more comfortable." 

She did as he said, taking off her sandals and placing them near the door, then pulled off her dress in one motion, followed by removing her bra and underwear, placing them on the floor on top of her dress as Mozu laid out a thick blanket for them in the middle of the room. Though it was warm outside, her nipples were hard, a brush of cool air from the gentle breeze in the air making them feel a bit cold. 

"You're even cuter under that dress of yours." Mozu commented, eyeing her over with that easy, carefree sort of look in his eyes, one filled with obvious lust more than anything else. "Have you ever been with a man before?" 

"Not technically, no, but I know what I'm doing." She didn't feel ashamed about her lack of experience or proud of it, she didn't worry about that kind of stuff. 

"Ah, don't worry, you're gonna love everything I do to you." Mozu was quite confident, almost cocky, but she didn't mind. 

With a body and a face like his, she reasoned he probably had his pick of girls, not knowing how right she was. She was shocked when he climbed on top of her, having already taken off his own clothes and shoes, straddling her with a look in his eyes not unlike a predator finding its prey. "You really are a cute little thing." Mozu cooed, brushing the pad of his thumb against her bottom lip. "So soft and sweet but with some pluck too, just what I like." 

She didn't know what else to do, and the thought was strangely arousing, so she sucked on his thumb, moaning a little as she could feel him pinching one of her nipples with his free hand. "What a sweet little thing you are, and you have a cute voice." 

Mozu shoved two fingers in her mouth, index and middle, to be specific, and once she wet them with her tongue, he abruptly let go of her nipple with his other hand, using it instead to pin both her arms above her head by the wrists while he pulled his wet fingers out of her mouth, slipping them inside her tight slit. "Huh, you're already so wet. This should make it easy." He was quite good with his fingers, curling them in and out a few times before rubbing her clit in slow, teasing circles. Her breath was hot and her face was flushed, her whole body becoming damp with a light, thin layer of sweat as her arousal built inside her. She had never felt anything quite like this before, it was hard to find anything to compare it to so she didn't bother trying. "But first I'd like to try something else." 

Her wrists were sore and aching when Mozu let go of them and she missed the way it felt to have his fingers inside her exploring and teasing her most sensitive parts, but she couldn't he;p but be impressed by the view she got of his cock. It was quite an eyeful, it had to be at least six or seven inches long, almost completely straight, and thick too-even without having many to compare it to, she knew it would stretch her out quite well. 

"Come here and kneel in front of me." Mozu was standing up now now-wow, he really is big, she thought. Would it fit? She had no idea, but there was only one way to know for sure. He was impressive enough under the soft, faint glow of moonlight coming in from the window and a single lamp he lit that was on the floor on the other side of the room. "It's not that hard, just don't use your teeth." 

She got the message loud and clear, bending down to get to it-Yeah, he definitely is that big, she thought, hardly able to control her trembling as she pressed a kiss on the tip of his cock, kissing all up and down the length of him before working up the courage to take it in her mouth. I bet my jaw's gonna be killing me later-she'd have to remind herself to breathe through her nose, and luckily she remembered to, resting a hand on Mozu's thigh as she hollowed out her cheeks around his cock, finding that it suddenly seemed warmer than it had before, and it had already been a warm evening. The look in Mozu's eyes was equal parts hungry and eager, though she obviously wasn't in the best position to make direct eye contact. The low hum he let out when her tongue glided over the underside of his cock confirmed that she was doing something right, and she wanted to keep on doing it, curious to see how he would react. 

Her technique was competent if nothing particularly unique, but Mozu wasn't picky. "That mouth of yours feels amazing." he breathed, grabbing hold of her hair, his hand balling into a tight fist. "You can go faster though." 

She did as he told her, slowly but steadily working on taking more and more of his length in her mouth until she felt her nose press against him, almost choking at first but, taking a moment to relax and steady her breathing, she bobbed her head back and forth, unable to go at more than a beginner's pace, but Mozu didn't seem to mind. The taste was odd and a bit salty, but nothing horrible, and he was surprisingly free of hair, something she found pleasant, as it meant she wouldn't get any hairs stuck between her teeth. That would be a pain to dig out, she figured. 

"There you go, you're getting the hang of it-" Mozu said, his hand still gripping a chunk of her hair. He wanted to thrust into her mouth, make her stay still as he fucked her mouth but if she gagged it would ruin everything and besides, he still had her sweet, pretty looking pussy to sample. "That look in your eyes makes me want to fuck that tight hot mouth of yours and paint that pretty little face of yours with my cum." He paused for a moment, as if talking about something as ordinary as the weather. "But I won't. Maybe I'll save that for another time." Mozu pulled away from her, giving her a moment to catch her breath before pushing her down on the blanket. 

She looked up at him with curious, inquisitive eyes, her heart beating wildly and the heat in her core thrumming with an electric magnetism, some invisible energy that felt stronger than anything she ever remembered feeling. "Well, if you do that later on." she replied. "Do try not to mess up my hair." 

Mozu wore a smug, pleased smirk on his face as he pinned her down under him, "Since you asked so nicely, I suppose I can try to avoid it." He kissed her neck, leaving a small bite mark there-he liked the idea of marking her in some way, leaving evidence that he had enjoyed her somehow, even if nobody else would see it or care about it if they did. 

"You sure that's going to fit?" She couldn't help but wonder-her mouth was still aching from sucking his cock, though it didn't help that he had gripped her hair the entire time. "I can't say I've ever taken one that big before." 

"It will." Mozu assured her. "It might hurt a little at first but I'll go slow until you get used to it." Without further ado, Mozu spread her legs apart, holding them like that as he sheathed his cock inside her. It took a bit for him to sink the entire length of it inside her but once he bottomed out, the stretch was uncomfortable at first, stinging a little for a few moments, but Mozu, as much as he wanted to do otherwise, waited a few seconds for her to get used to it. The small moan she let out as her body adjusted and she scrambled for something to hold onto was all the signal he needed, Mozu beginning to thrust at a starting pace, giving long and slow movements as he rocked his hips, still holding her down underneath him. "Fuck, you feel so good." he hissed, finding that he was forced to grit his teeth together to avoid completely losing his mind. 

"So do you." she sighed, finding that his biceps were just the thing to hold onto, her nails carving crescent shaped marks into them as he continued thrusting into her. 

A wet, vulgar sort of smacking sound filled the room as Mozu thrust into her, the heat between them somehow more intense than she could even imagine despite it having been quite overwhelming for some time even before he entered her, it was all quite a mystery to her but not unwelcome by any means. Mozu didn't bother waiting any longer, picking up the pace-the look in his eyes was nothing short of ravenous, it being plainly obvious that he was chasing a high like nothing else he had ever felt before. All she could do was moan and whimper under him, squirming and writhing around as his cock, angled just the right way inside her, brushed against all of her sweet spots, her wet, squelching pussy throbbing with an unimaginable heat, squeezing around him tighter than a vice grip. 

She hardly remembered where she was or how she got there anymore, too lost in the feeling of his cock inside her, his hands roaming her body, grabbing and squeezing and caressing soft skin and flesh and curves, her eyes watering and her vision growing blurry and out of focus. It was rather convenient that it happened to be dark outside, as she wouldn't have seen much anyways. He seemed almost as lost in pleasure as she was, though, and she didn't need to look at him to confirm as much, the movement of his body and the pace and intensity of which he thrust into her spelled it out better than anything she could have seen would have. 

She hardly wanted to move, but that was okay, because Mozu was more than content enough to move for both of them, a few grunts and groans passing his lips, his voice so close to her ear it sounded almost as intense as thunder, her body so hot she felt she was on fire with an invisible heat that felt as if it had always existed. She could remember nothing else and she didn't want to, her only wish being for Mozu to keep on fucking her, to fuck her as hard and fast and deep as possible, something he did gladly without her even having to tell him. 

"You're so tight and wet-" Mozu growled, barely coherent at this point but she didn't care. "You want more?" 

She nodded weakly, just the sort of answer Mozu was looking for. 

He would oblige, of course, what else was there to do with such lovely beauty writhing and moaning under him, her half-lidded eyes filled with lust and desire. He slammed into her roughly, the wet smacking sound of flesh hitting flesh reverberating throughout the tiny hut, both of them oblivious to whatever or whoever else was on the island and whatever it was they might have been doing. Though she tried her best, not wanting to seem too unresponsive, it was all she could do to breathe, squirming around helplessly under Mozu's strong, athletic body, wordless moans and cries escaping her lips as he slammed into her over and over, deeper inside her than she ever thought possible. 

But it was, and the heat in the air and between their bodies and the reverberating slap of skin slapping against skin and the low, rumbling groans that seemed to vibrate from his chest melting into her ear reminded her that it was, and it was beyond her to describe anything she was feeling anymore, only hoping and praying that it would continue, a desire Mozu was more than happy to deliver on. 

"I-I'm gonna-" her words died on her lips as Mozu barely pulled out halfway before slamming into her again, an especially hard, deep thrust that sent stars behind her eyes, her whole body trembling as a flood of pleasure washed over her, blanketing her like the waves of a massive tsunami, squeezing her eyes shut as she moaned to the ceiling. 

"Fuck, you feel so perfect-come on, don't be shy-" he struggled to catch his breath, but kept up the pace, eager to tear more of those lovely sounds from her mouth. "Come on and let go-" taking one last breath, he dug his nails into her waist, drawing a little blood as he thrust into her. "I'm so close, I'm gonna-" 

Try as he might, words failed him, and he lacked the energy to form any more. Bottoming out inside her one last time, he grit his teeth for a half a moment, swallowing hard before she tightened around him so hard he saw a flash of light, growling in a low voice and within moments, feeling something hot and wet rush into her, filling her well-used pussy, she realized exactly what had happened. 

What a hell of a surprise to find on some random island-she had no idea washing up on some random beach would lead to anything this exciting. Life truly was full of adventure. How fun. 


End file.
